Heraldry of Vlastisyad
The flag of Vlastisyad has gone through several alterations from its original form. Herein are recorded the styles and alterations of the banner throughout history. Summary and Modern Banner The current banner of Vlastisyad consists of a white field with a surrounding black bordure. It is divided by a green symmetric cross with a red outline, but this cross does not extend over the bordure of the banner. The vertical arm of the cross is further outlined by a silver bar on either side. The royal banner, which flies from the high tower of the royal city of Pakselyshi’an, as well as the standards of the king’s guards, has a stylized golden rose in the canton of the flag. The highest and best quality flags actually use gold and silver thread interwoven into the banner, causing the banner to catch and reflect the light of the sun from the height of the white tower. Great War Every element of the royal banner is rich in symbolism drawn from the history of Vlastisyad. The first banner recorded in history, at the time of the formation of the nation, was a simple black banner with a red symmetric cross. As Vlastisyad was formed in opposition to the cruel rule of Kyvernon, the crimson cross became a symbol of justice in the dark world of oppression in which the freedom fighters found themselves. The crimson color cried out for just retribution for blood shed unjustly by cruel overlords. Ironically, the cross was originally a symbol of gross injustice, when the ideal for justice would have been two bars running in straight and true parallel. Aegornan I (The Warrior) in the struggle for freedom and the eventual founding of the kingdom, their battle for justice became symbolized by the red cross itself, thus essentially inverting the meaning of the banner. Upon their victory, the newly founded kingdom of Vlastisyad altered their banner from a black to a white field. The white field was instead chosen to signify the purity and freedom idealized in Vlastisyad. The royal standard at this time added in its center a sapphire star, embodying the conception of guidance embodied in the wandering star of mythology. Legends of pre-Vlastisian origin told of wandering travelers being directed out of the wilderness by a solitary bright star, and King Aegornan took this symbol as a muted prayer for wisdom in his dominion over the newly-established realm. The light sapphire coloration was to be a contrast to the deep blue, nearly black stars on the banners of Kyvernon, which surround the Midnight Crown. Aedemmur II (The Cruel) When Aedemmur II the Cruel took the throne, his intent focus on justice at any cost even extended to the banner, where he replaced the sapphire star of wisdom with a harsh black star of judgement. This star signifies a reign of terror the like of which Vlastisyad has never before seen and never would forget. Wherever the black star was sen, the people fled in terror, for the justice of the king was capricious and terrible. Aenuranth (The Good) The next major change to the iconography of the banner took place after the dark reign of Aedemmur II the Cruel, who oppressed the people with harsh and unjust laws. Upon the ascension of Aenuranth the Good, the banner was altered to include a green symmetric cross overlaying the red. Although the king still pursued justice in his realm, his guiding principle was overwhelmingly one of mercy, which he symbolized with a smaller cross of vibrant emerald. The colour was chosen as a reflection of life and vitality, as a reminder to the kings of their responsibility for the vitality not only of the realm but also of each individual citizen of Vlastisyad as well. Additionally, at this time Aenuranth the Good removed the star from the royal standard entirely, in recognition for the evil associated with the black star of Aedemmur II. From this day to the fall of Pakselyshi’an, never again would any star appear on the royal standard of Pakselyshi’an, nor would it darken any royal judgement hall. Aegornan III In the prosperous reign of Aegornan III, the royal standard was updated to include threaded silver bars, descending upon either side of the vertical bars of the cross, seeking to demonstrate the wealth of Pakselyshi’an and the royal house. However, soon all the banners of the realm, whether royal standards or not, soon began demonstrating silvered stripes. Although the records to not tell why, it is said that the love of the people for their king was so great that they flew imitations of the royal banner as a sign of their devotion to their monarch. Aereniallin I (The Conqueror) The final changes to the banner of Vlastisyad came about during the Second Kyvernon War. When Kyvernon came on Vlastisyad unawares, many villages were burned and thousands lost their lives in the first dreadful onslaught. And chief among the dead was the beloved queen Aeleria I. When the onslaught of Kyvernon was finally checked before the very walls of Pakselyshi’an, the people mourned their queen and commemorated the dead by adding a black bordure around their banners, as a reminder and a token of honour to the uncounted thousands killed in battle. The Second Kyvernon War also caused the final alteration to the royal standard. After Aeleria I was slainin the first brutal onslaught, she left no children to be crowned. So it came to pass that the son of her cousin, nearest in line to the throne, was elevated to the throne at the tender age of 17. A gentle youth, he was known for his love of flora and fauna in Pakselyshi’an and the surrounding country. His detractors mocked him and his proclivities, but Aereniallin the Conqueror soon silenced his critics. His triumph over Kyvernon was so complete that his heraldric symbol, the golden rose, was appended to the canton of the royal standard, whence it remained until the downfall after the Restful Peace. Category:Vlastisyad Category:Culture